Seto Kaiba's Kickassia
by gaarafangirl91
Summary: What would happen if Seto Kaiba suddenly decided that he wants to invade a nation, and become its president? And what would happen if the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh got dragged along? Rated T for minor swearing. Includes humor from the Abridged Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is just a little project I thought up to take a small break from my other two stories. ****It's just something I'm doing for fun, and came to me while I was re-watching one of my favorite videos – the Kickassia movie.**

**For those of you who don't know about the Thatguywiththeglasses website, it's where a bunch of reviewers get together and review movies, games, comics, and everything else you can imagine. So, to celebrate the site being up for two whole years, they decided to make a movie, and involve all the major reviewers. **

**This fic is a tribute to all those great reviewers. In it, the people involved in the original video will be replaced with Yu-Gi-Oh characters, who will be based in their Abridged personalities. Also, the plot will be changed slightly, to better fit the characters, and, by the way, just so you know, the Yamis and Hikaris all have different bodies, except for Marik and Melvin (Yami Marik), for reasons that will be explained later.**

**I hope you like this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except for the idea to create this crossover. Kickassia belongs to Thatguywiththeglasses, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged belongs to LittleKuriboh.**

Seto Kaiba sighed. It was one of those rare occasions, where there were no tournaments to prepare, no meetings to attend, and, more surprisingly than that, no Mokuba to rescue from villain number "who-knows-what". It was truly a boring afternoon in the young CEO's office.

"I don't understand. I have everything I could possibly want: money, a multi-million dollar company, and even Mokuba. So why do I still fell like there is something missing?" he thought, staring at the city below, through the windows behind his desk on the top floor of KaibaCorp. Behind him, his brother Mokuba looked at him, wondering what was on his brother's mind.

With nothing else to do, Kaiba decided to get out his laptop, and aimlessly surf around the Internet, trying to find something that would entertain him. After several minutes, he was about to give up, when a website advertising a small country caught his eye.

"Molossia...? I've never heard of that country before..."

Clicking on the link, he quickly found out why. On the front page, it said that the country was actually a micro-nation, and that it was only made up of 1.3 acres of land, but, because of some strange loophole, it was considered a nation.

As Kaiba stared at the screen, a smile slowly made it's way across his face. _"That's it!"_

"_Great, another puppy just died..." _thought Mokuba.

"What's going on, big brother?"

"Pack your bags, Mokuba, we're going on a little trip."

_xx_

On the next day, Kaiba and Mokuba arrived at a small house in the middle of Nevada. Kaiba told Mokuba to be quiet, and let him handle all the talking, as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a man with a beard, glasses, a cap, a red sweater, and brown trousers opened the door.

"I'm sure you already know who I am, and I certainly don't care who you are, other than the single fact that your the owner of this piece of land." said Kaiba. The man at the door just stood there, not saying a word.

"I will get right to the point. I want to buy this country from you, and am willing to pay any price."

The man continued to stay silent, as if considering his offer. However, just as Kaiba thought that he was going to accept it, the man took a few steps back, and shut the door on his face.

Kaiba just stood there, staring at the door angrily. Then, he retreated, calling Mokuba to come with him, and disappeared into the Blue Eyes White Jet.

"_Why do they always have to pick the hard way?"_ Mokuba asked himself, while following him.

Kaiba then powered up the jet, and flew it a couple yards, until he parked it next to a hotel.

"Big brother, why couldn't we have just walked here?"

"We're rich, Mokuba. I wouldn't be able to show it off if I had walked here."

"Oh..."

Kaiba checked into a hotel room, and went back to his computer. He clicked the link to Molossia again, and stared at the screen.

"Molossia..."

As he stared at it, he came to the realization that money would not help him now, and that perhaps it would be best to go to the next best thing. Grudgingly, he knew that only meant one thing: calling for help. Cringing at the mere idea, he turned on his web-cam, and called the last person that he ever thought he would be asking for help.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other side. Kaiba looked on to see the face of his rival, Yugi Motou.

"I... need your help." said Kaiba, still not believing he was doing this, and at the same time mentally kicking himself for it.

"Kaiba? Is that you?" said a different, deeper voice. By now, Kaiba was really regretting his decision of invading this small country.

"Oh, great..." he mumbled, as Yami appeared on the screen, next to Yugi.

"Did I hear correctly? Did the great Seto Kaiba say that he needs help? That he needs _our_ help?"

"I told Mokuba that this was a bad idea..."

"But, big brother, this was your idea..."

"Shut up, Mokuba!"

On the other side, he could see Yami practically falling down from laughing so much. "Hey, Joey, you gotta see this! Kaiba just asked for our help!"

"Nyeh! No way!" said Joey, now also visible on the video. "What happened? Did his money finally run out?"

"Don't push it, Wheeler! I'm only calling Yugi because I don't have a choice." However, they just seemed to ignore him.

"_Great. Well, at least the friendship girl isn't among them..."_

"Hey guys. What's with all the laughter?" asked a feminine voice on the other side.

"_No..."_

"Oh, hi Tea. Kaiba is just calling us to ask us for something."

"I knew the day would come when he would embrace our friendship!"

Kaiba just lowered his head, mumbling every curse word he knew under his breath. By now, he was WAY past regretting his decision. However, he had a goal on his mind, and he would be DAMNED if he would let little annoyances such as these get in the way of achieving it.

"Can we please just get back to the point of this call?"

"There was a point?" asked Joey, finally managing to get back up on his feet.

"You know what? Forget it! I don't even now what I was thinking!" Kaiba said angrily, about to disconnect the web-cam.

"Okay, fine, just tell us what you want, you big baby!" said Yami.

"It's another card game tournament, isn't it?"

"No."

Everyone on the other side gasped at Kaiba's answer.

"Blasphemy!" screamed Tristan.

"For once I agree with Tristan. What could be more important than playing a children's card game?" said Yugi.

"I want to take over a nation, but I need an army."

"And you're calling us because..."

"Think about it... you could help me control your very own country!"

It took Yugi's friends a total of five seconds to decide. "YES!"

Kaiba smirked. "Glad to see you agree. Just get over here to Molossia and..."

"Mo-what?" asked Joey.

"It's in Nevada!"

"Right, so we're just supposed to walk over to Nevada... from Japan..."

"I'll fly everyone over. There, is that better?"

"And where are we gonna stay?"

Kaiba's smirk grew bigger. "Don't worry, I booked everyone a hotel room..."

_xx_

On the next day, a plane arrived at Nevada, and Yugi and his friends got off, only to see Kaiba and Mokuba already there waiting for them.

"Man, it sure was nice of you to book us a room at the hotel, Kaiba." said Yugi.

"Prepare to be surprised." he said, as he got on a car, and the driver drove everyone to the hotel.

_xx_

At the same time, on the cargo part of the plane, a white haired teen stumbled out of the plane, complaining that his back hurt.

"Really nice idea, Marik... why did we decide to follow the Pharaoh and his friends ON THE BACK OF THEIR PLANE?"

"Well, we don't exactly have a lot of money, so we couldn't pay for all the tickets..." said Marik, when he got out of the plane after the white haired other.

"I wonder whose fault that is..."

"Don't be so difficult, Fluffy! We got here, didn't we?"

"Why are we here, anyway?"

"Because of my new plan to destroy the Pharaoh!" said Marik, laughing maniacally.

"And what makes you think it will work this time?"

"Yeah, dude." said Rex, exiting the plane after them, followed by Weevil.

"Silence, you fools!"

"So, how do you plan to know where the Pharaoh is, anyway?" asked Bakura. Almost immediately, he regretted it, because everyone focused their gaze on him. "Oh bullocks..."

_xx_

A few hours later, everyone checked in to the hotel that Kaiba had managed to get, and, as promised, he did book everyone a hotel room. Problem was, it was _one_ hotel room that everyone had to share.

"Wow, didn't see this one coming..." said Yugi, not surprised with the CEO's actions. Right next to him, Yami just stared ahead, until he noticed Marik absentmindedly humming a tune to himself.

"Marik? How did you get here?"

"The same way you did. It seems Kaiba really needed all the help he could get." said the Egyptian, quickly making up an excuse. Yami found this to be very suspicious, but paid it no mind. As they continued to wait for Kaiba, a thought struck the Pharaoh and he turned to Marik and nudged him.

"Hey, didn't you used to be that "Melvin" guy?"

The color completely left Marik's face at the mention of that name. "What? N-no, I have no idea what you're talking about..." he said, as he turned away quickly to avoid the other's eyes.

"No, no, you were always ranting on about taking over the world, and threatening to give everyone hugs..."

"NO!" Marik shouted, as he turned to face Yami once more. "I mean, I was before, but... that was the past!" he said, looking away again in a dramatic way.

Yami looked at him, and then looked away. "Okay, I'm just gonna ignore you now..."

At that moment, Seto finally arrived at the hotel room. Taking a few steps forward, he turned to face all those who were present.

"Alright, is everyone here?"

"I sure as hell hope so, because we can't fit any more people in this room!"

Kaiba scowled at the response, but otherwise payed it no mind. "As you already know, we are here to take this country, and make it our own."

"Why" asked Mai.

Kaiba just stared at her. "Do you really think that anybody else cares about such a-"

"WHY?" asked everyone present.

"Okay, okay." said Kaiba, somewhat annoyed. "We have standing before us a great opportunity. The opportunity to do the best and most awesome thing that any of us have ever dreamed of doing. We have before us the chance to take a country, and rebuild it to our image!"

"Don't you mean "rebuild it to _your_ image"?" asked Yami. The others thought it was a very good point, but Kaiba assured them that his ego would be kept well under control.

"But this just an acre of land! What can we do with an acre of land?" asked Bakura.

"What can't we do with an acre of land? People, what may start off as just an acre of land, will blossom into something much greater than that!"

"Yeah, like two acres of land!" said Bakura.

At this point, Kaiba was starting to get really pissed off. "Look, if you don't want to help, just leave! Nobody is making you stay!"

"What, and miss the chance to see how this wonderful plan will pay off? I wouldn't dream of it!"

Kaiba then fixed his gaze on everyone else. "Does anybody else have anything against our plan?"

"What plan? You never explained anything!"

"It's very simple: we go in, take the place by force, and by nightfall, we will be kings of Molossia! After that, we will take over the neighbors down the street, and then their neighbors, and then their neighbors, until we have a military force so powerful, that nobody will be able to stop us! " Kaiba said, and everyone just cheered.

"Oh yeah... this plan is gonna work out just fine! His plans make Marik's seem well thought out and intimidating!" Bakura mumbled to himself.

As everyone was talking amongst themselves, Kaiba brought Tea to the side.

"As the obvious future President of our great nation, I'm gonna need a vice-president. And I wanted you to have the job."

"Why?"

"We will need someone to motivate the troops, and I think you're the person for the job. So, do you accept?"

Tea thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Excellent." He then turned to his troops.

"Everyone, we have a nation to conquer! So, let's go, and show them what the Kaiba army is capable of!" said Tea, and everyone walked out of the room, yelling war cries. After a few moments, the only people still in the room were Kaiba, and his brother Mokuba.

"Seto, why did you pick her to be the vice-president, and not me?"

"Because she is the perfect person to pin the blame, if anything goes wrong. Everyone is so sick of her friendship speeches, that if something does go wrong, they will start to complain. She will try to calm them all down with a speech, and they will be so annoyed, that they will probably forget all about what they were fighting about in the first place." Kaiba answered, exiting the room with Mokuba.

_xx_

Back in the President's home, he was sitting on his computer working, when he saw a group of people somewhat far way, slowly walking towards his house. He went outside to see that the group had Duel Monsters hovering over their heads, one for each of them. There was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, a Red Eyes Black Dragon, a Dark Magician, a Kuriboh, a Shining Friendship, a Dark Necrofear, a Thunder Kid, a Harpie Lady, a Makyura the Destructor, among others. The president, however, wasn't intimidated by the army of monsters, or by the people controlling them.

"CHARGE!" Kaiba yelled, when they were already half way to the house. Everyone started running, preparing to take the house by force. However, once they were close enough, the president revealed what he had been hiding behind his back he whole time: a machine gun.

The attacking group, afraid that they might get shot at, retreated in fear and screaming, and the summoned monsters disappeared as they did. The president then smiled, proud that he managed to defend his land, and retreated back inside.

_xx_

Back at the hotel, the group sat on the two available beds, sulking.

"Didn't you have any other plan other than running in with a bunch of Duel Monsters, and screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" ?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I didn't think that far ahead!" said Kaiba, annoyed.

"No, you just thought up to the point were everyone was in charge, and you were ruling the fucking world!" said Yami.

"Yeah..." mumbled Kaiba.

"Well, it doesn't work like that! You need to have a strategy!"

Mai then got up. "My breasts declare this sucking!"

"Me too! I have more important things to... in America!" said Bandit Keith, who got up and prepared to leave too. Everyone else then started to follow suit, thinking that the whole thing had been nothing more than a big waste of time.

"Wait! Do you dare leave now in your moment of victory?"

"I would never leave you, big brother!" said Mokuba standing by his brother's side.

"Shut up, Mokuba!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"All we need is to come up with a foolproof plan!"

"How about if we sang some Lady Gaga songs?" suggested Marik. Bakura immediately started to pray to any entity who would hear him that Kaiba would reject the idea.

"Nah, that's just stupid!" Kaiba replied. Marik looked down in disappointment, missing Bakura's look of relief.

"How about we use the power of friend-"

"NO!" everyone said at the same time.

"Aww..."

"How about we launch a giant fireball at them, and completely destroy the place?" said a voice from the outside. Everyone went to the balcony to see that Zorc was there as well.

"No!" yelled Kaiba. "And how did you get here, anyway?"

"I just want to belong..."

"Go away!"

Zorc looked about as disappointed as Marik did when his idea got rejected, and walked away.

"Hey guys, this may be a shot in the dark, but what if we used real weapons, since that guy was able to use a machine gun?" asked Yugi.

"Nah, that's a terrible idea..." Kaiba said, and kept thinking. A second later, he shouted. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"Does it involve using weapons?" asked Yugi, annoyed.

"It involves using weapons!"

"Yeah, I thought it would..." mumbled Yugi, as he returned to his seat.

"Come on, Mokuba we need to make arrangements with KaibaCorp to start bringing us all we need."

"What about the others, Seto?"

"Let them be here, we'll come back tomorrow with everything." Kaiba then left the room, and everyone else was left to ponder on what exactly they had gotten themselves into.

_xx_

The next day, Kaiba returned to the overcrowded room with tons of suitcases, while still carrying his usual briefcase in one of his hands.

"Alright troops, we have for you all the weapons you will ever need. So, go to a suitcase, and pic any weapon."

Joey was the first one to get to the suitcases, and grabbed two machine guns. "Sweet!"

The others were shocked that Kaiba got such weapons, but they heard that KaibaCorp had once manufactured weapons, so they guessed it would be easy for the CEO to get his hands on some that may have escaped the destruction of the old corporation to make room for the new.

One by one, the rest of them went, and got their weapons. Bandit Keith got a shotgun, Tristan got a baseball bat, which everyone thought was a good idea that he got to handle something that didn't involve explosives in any way. Bakura got a gun that could shoot magical bullets, and rays. Yugi got a sword, Duke Devlin got a bazooka, Rex and Weevil both decided to team up, and create some sort of attack together, although they began to fight over who got one of the swords, Marik got a normal gun, despite him wanting a gun like Bakura's, Mai also got a regular gun, and only wondered if she would be able to fire it, and Yami got what they all considered was the worst weapon of all.

"A pea shooter?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Everyone else got a gun, or a sword, but I got a pea shooter?"

Kaiba smirked. "You're the King of Games. You'll figure out some way to make this weapon powerful." he then turned his attention to everyone else.

"Now then, now that everyone is armed, we can finally go to the battlefield! We will give them the battle of a lifetime, one that they soon won't forget! And this time, victory shall truly be ours!"

Everyone cheered, and got out to prepare for the battle to come, one that would change their lifes in more ways than one.

**And well, that's it. I hope you thought it was funny. I had a great time writing this, and I would love to hear what you thought of this first chapter. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them, and I'll do my best to answer them.**

**And, just out of curiosity, can anyone guess who the president of Molossia is in this fic? I'll give you a hint: it is someone that is related with the Abridged Series. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of Seto Kaiba's Kickassia.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chappie out, but it's finished, so i hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except for the idea to create this crossover. Kickassia belongs to Thatguywiththeglasses, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged belongs to LittleKuriboh.**

Kaiba was checking in on the troops for his next attempt to invade the small nation, and everything seemed to be going alright. Rex and Weevil were designing a plan, that consisted on Rex ridding on Weevil's shoulders to battle, sword in hand, and wearing a spartan outfit (a fact that made them laugh more than actually do any sort of planning whatsoever), Tristan was practicing with his bat, everyone who had firearms was either cleaning them, making sure they had plenty of ammo (Joey himself was practically holding at least sixty percent of all the ammo that Kaiba gave them, which couldn't spell good news), or just trying them out to get used to them. Yami was the only one present that seemed to want as much distance from his weapon as possible, seeing as he deemed it "a completely useless weapon, even worse than a Kuriboh."

However, there was one person who was not present during training.

"Hey, Bakura!" called out Kaiba. "Do you know where your friend is?"

"Why does everyone assume I know where Marik is at all times! What do I look like, his bloody keeper?" asked Bakura, annoyed.

"You're the one who hangs out with him the most. Besides..." Kaiba pointed out, smirking. "I never said who I was referring to..."

Being unable to counter, Bakura simply looked to the side, and told Kaiba that Marik had gone to the hotel room. Kaiba then headed to the hotel room, and found Marik there, staring at nothing in particular, lost within his own thoughts.

When he heard the door open and close, he turned to see Kaiba, but remained with his back to him.

"Is everyone preparing for battle?"

"They are, Marik." said Kaiba, not bothering to hide the fact that he disapproved of Marik's little "break".

"Good, good..."

However, it seemed that telling Marik to get his lazy butt to the training field, like everyone else, wasn't the only thing the young CEO wanted to do. "You know, Marik, it would really help the team out if you were to... well... you know..."

"Summon him?" asked Marik, clearly afraid to even think about the option.

"I remember what happened in Battle City. A power like that would help our cause immensely! It would be our secret weapon, someone fueled by the censoring power of 4kids! No machine guns could possibly defeat it! And it would just be this once, just this once, and you can go back to normal!" said Kaiba, trying to persuade him.

"Normal?" said Marik, now turning fully to face the CEO. "There's no normal! I don't even know what normal is anymore! Everyday I live with a beast raging inside of me!" he continued, grabbing Seto's coat.

"Fanfic material aside, all you need to do is set him free, and once you have him under control..."

"Control?" interrupted Marik once more, turning away form Kaiba. "There's no control! There's only anarchy, chaos, and the world writhing in pain!" he said, grabbing the curtains in the room.

"But, if you would only try!"

"Try? There is no try! There is only the darkness!" Marik replied, grabbing onto Seto's coat once more for emphasis. This only served to irritate him.

"Give in, Marik, for me, and the team, and for me!"

Marik looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Okay fine, if not for us, then do it for Bakura!"

For a second, it looked like Marik would reconsider, but then he looked the other way. "I left the madness behind me a long time ago." he said, turning away dramatically. "You'll find none of it left here!"

Kaiba realized he was wasting his time waiting for Marik to go along with his plan, so he turned, and left. Half way, however, he left some parting words.

"Sometimes, we all need to give in to the madness..."

With that, he left. As he was going down the corridor, to see how the training was doing, he heard Mokuba call him.

"Big brother!"

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"It's the package you wanted, Seto! It finally arrived!"

Kaiba's eyes shone when he heard the news. "Excellent! Let's go see it!"

_x_

It was a new day in Molossia. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the day was problem free for the president. Or, at least, so it seemed... After turning down Kaiba's offer, he went back to preparing the script for the new Naruto Abridged Spoof Series episode, and was currently talking with a few of his friends online about some cameos, when he suddenly heard some commotion outside.

"Hum, guys, I'll be right back..."

He then walked towards his kitchen, and looked out the window. Startled by what he saw, he took a step back. Outside, just visible on the horizon, were the same people that had attacked him the previous day, only this time they were suited up, armed, and ready for combat.

Everyone was in a line, awaiting their orders to commence the assault. Yugi was holding his sword with one hand, balancing it on his shoulders, Tea was armed with a megaphone (Kaiba still couldn't understand why she had picked that has a weapon of all things, but didn't care all that much either), Duke was aiming his bazooka, Joey was proudly displaying his two machine guns, and next to him stood Mai and Bakura, who where aiming their new guns, Weevil was standing next to Rex, who was in full costume, sword in hand. Yami was off to the side, looking more annoyed than anything else, and Marik was next to Bakura, holding his gun sideways. Lastly, Kaiba appeared in front of his troops, and the first thing they noticed was that he wasn't wearing his trademark white coat. He was now wearing a different coat, similar to his, but slightly armored. He was also wearing black gloves, bladed shoulder and elbow pads, a red shirt, and black pants and shoes. But, what stood out the most was the helmet he was wearing, that was shaped like the head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Upon seeing it, Joey and Yami immediately doubled over in laughter while everyone else was way to confused to react further.

Kaiba turned to them, and asked them what they thought was so funny.

"It's your outfit, Kaiba! We're here to battle, not to go to a costume party!" said Yami, while Joey just continued laughing. "And seriously, another Blue Eyes related possession? Was the jet not enough, and you needed another ego boost?"

"Wheeler, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds, you're gonna be wearing a dog suit through the entire invasion!" said Kaiba, which caused Joey to immediately stop. "Besides, my ego is well under control!"

"I'd hate to see out of control..." said Yami, mostly to himself.

_x_

Inside the house, the president went back to his computer.

"Guys, I think we'll have to finish this later... there's some business I have to care of right now." And with that, he said goodbye to his friends and grabbed his iPhone as he left to face the threat that awaited him outside.

_x_

On the outside, Kaiba turned to his troops.

"Alright, people, this is the moment you've been waiting for! Bravery will be rewarded, destinies will be revealed, and the honor of a new nation will be born. A nation I shall declare Kaibaland!"

"Oh yeah, your ego is _well _under control..." muttered Yami. However, this time, Kaiba heard him.

"Well, if you have a better name, believe me, I'd love to hear it!"

"Kickassia!" Joey blurted out, firing his machine guns into the air, and everyone cheered, and let out war cries. Already regretting his decision, and feeling Yami's smirk behind him, turned to face the troops once more.

"Fine, it'll be called Kickassia now!" he took a deep breath, as they approved of the new name, turned to Yugi, and continued. "Shrimp, sound the signal to sound the charge!"

"First of all, I have a name! Second, your brother is standing right there looking at you, why don't you send him the signal yourself?" asked Yugi.

Kaiba smirked, walked over to Yugi, and smacked him atop the head. "Just do it!"

Angry, but not wanting to fight him, Yugi gave a signal to Mokuba, who played a charge music, and retreated back to the hotel room.

Kaiba then turned around to face the president's home once more. " For all of Kickassia... CHARGE!"

Everyone then began running towards the president's house, still shouting war cries. Joey was especially enthusiastic about the whole thing, as he kept firing his two machine guns towards the shy, making Kaiba regret the decision to even let him near the two firearms.

Inside his house, the president activated an app on his iPhone, which allowed him drop bombs onto the battlefield. Suddenly, bombs began to rain all around Kaiba's army, taking them by surprise.

"Take cover!"

"Don't fall back now! Continue the attack!" yelled Kaiba, continuing to run towards the house.

Most of the army managed to avoid the bombs just fine, although with a few injuries; a couple of them got a few bruises and scraps from running in the desert, others from the blast of the bombs, but nothing that would stop the invasion. That is, until a stray bomb fell near Mai, making her fall back. Joey was the first one to arrive to her rescue.

"MAI!" he yelled, as he put his machine guns down and got on his knees. "NO! MAI! You were so young and big breasted! Damn you Molossia, damn you to hell!" Joey screamed, throwing hid fist into the air. Mai, however, seemed to be fine, aside from a few cuts, but Joey didn't seem to notice.

"Oh God, Mail! You're dead. No! You want me to tell you about Disneyland?" Mai continued to protest, saying that he was overreacting, but Joey continued either way. "There's cotton candy on the trees! You can just climb up and get one if you want!" he said, hugging Mai, who replied in a muffled voice that he was an idiot.

Meanwhile, the battle raged on in the background, with shots from several guns and war cries being heard. Yami sighed, and decided to try to at least use his weapon, no matter how useless it seemed, but between all the running and tripping over random bushes in his way, part of his "ammo" got stuck on his throat. Trying to cough to get rid of it, he threw the peashooter to the ground, and decided to just run towards the house, avoiding any bombs that happened to fall on his path.

The president decided it was time to take matters into his own hands, and stepped outside to face the invaders personally. He walked over to a cannon, and set the fuse ablaze with a match. The cannon fired a cannonball at Marik, Yami and Yugi, who all dodged it just in time. The president then fired another shot, this time aimed at Bandit Keith, who hid behind some rocks. The cannonball exploded when it hit the rocks, and Bandit Keith reappeared from his hiding spot, grinning.

"You'll have to do more than that to kill an American like me!" he said, continuing his charge.

Rex and Weevil also narrowly escaped a few bombs themselves, though it was mostly because they couldn't keep running straight over all the laughing they had been doing up until that point.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a lone blonde figure with a white coat jumped up, and began running towards the president's house, with his own version of a battle cry.

"CARD GAMES ON MOTOR-"

However, before he could finish, a bomb fell and barely missed him, hitting the ground a few feet away. Startled, the new "warrior" turned away and ran, shouting something about how people just didn't appreciate the meme anymore.

Kaiba looked back. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea..." said Yami, sounding pretty pissed over the poor weapon he was given, and not really wanting to talk to Kaiba at that moment either way. Kaiba shrugged, and both continued their way towards the house.

The president launched another bomb, this time aimed at Tristan, who stood his ground and smirked. Adjusting the bat on his hands, he aimed for the bomb headed his way.

"MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH!" he shouted, swinging the bat as hard as he could when the bomb was within range, and launching it back to the president, who very narrowly escaped, and decided that the best course of action at that moment was to seek shelter on his house.

After several more minutes, Kaiba's troops got to their destination, but encountered an obstacle.

"Fence!" screamed Joey, and began shooting at it. "It's no use, the bullets are just going through the holes!"

Kaiba looked behind him and clicked a button on the collar of his coat. "Bring the secret weapon."

Suddenly, two Kaiba corp suits appeared, carrying a ladder, which they dropped on the fence, and it fell to the other side. Almost facepalming, Kaiba just glared at his two guards, who cowered and got a footstool, that proved to be just what they needed to climb over the fence. Once everyone was on the other side, they rushed to the house.

"Quickly, through the Molossia railroad!" commanded Kaiba, and everyone passed by a small railroad track. The last person was Tristan, who, in the middle of the confusion, tripped on the station. A whistle was heard, and when he looked up, he saw the small train heading towards him, and screamed.

Yugi looked behind him and, annoyed, picked Tristan up by his collar and gave him an annoyed look. "It's just a toy train..."

Yugi shook his head and continued after everyone else, with Tristan behind him, still looking scared.

Everyone rushed inside the house, only to find that the president wasn't there, but instead of him, there was a figure wearing a orange and blue jumpsuit, with blonde spiky hair, and markings on his face resembling whiskers.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he asked, in a raspy voice.

"It doesn't matter who we are, all you need to know is that we are here to take this land from you." said Kaiba.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the president."

Yami frowned. "What do you mean, it's so obviously you! It's gonna take more than a new suit and a new voice to fool us!"

"No, you must have me mistaken for him, but it's ok, it happens all the time, my name is Naruto."

"You're kidding..."

Kaiba agreed with Yami, but decided to play the game either way. "Ok, then, where's the "president"?"

"Oh, he's gone, flew right out the door..."

"So... does that mean we won?" asked Mai.

"It would appear so, yes."

Everyone started to shout from joy that the invasion had been a success. "Naruto", on the other hand, just calmly walked away, muttering something about smoking. Joey walked all over the house, shouting victory, and from one of the president's rooms, the one where he had been working, a few uninterested agreements could be heard.

Over on the kitchen, Kaiba turned to face his troops. "This is indeed a great day. We have created a new nation! And there will be government, rules and a new democracy to live by! And I will be your president, the friendship girl will be your vice president, and the rest we will figure out another time!"

"Another time!" shouted Mokuba.

"Where the frigg did you come from?" asked Marik.

"I got here a few minutes ago, the front door was wide open..."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up, Mokuba. As my first order as your president, I shall build a table, a round table, so that everyone can look each other in the eye."

"That's a good idea, it's like everyone's equal..." said Tea.

"Yes, and I'll shall be elevated above you, in a rocket chair shaped like a Blue eyes White Dragon, so that I can look down on all of you and see just how equal we all are!" Kaiba said, smirking.

"Show of hands, who's surprised..." muttered Yami. Everyone else either groaned, or agreed with Yami's statement.

"Make yourselves at home, everyone, for we have created the greatest nation ever known... KICKASSIA!"

Everyone cheered, and prepared for the next couple of days that would be far, far from any expectations any of them had when entering the invasion...

**And there's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to make, but certain parts were a real pain for me to figure out if I wanted to keep them or not.**

**Before anyone who saw the original movie asks, yes, there was a scene where the President and the army fight for a bit, but I just didn't really know how to translate that to this fic.**

**I thought about putting Bakura fighting with a lightsaber, like he did in episode 46 of the Abridged series, but the real problem was how to translate LittleKuriboh with a katana teleporting all over the place...**

**I might use that idea later, but for now it was just something I couldn't use.**


End file.
